Jinmen
"I won't forgive you! Jinmen, you're the only one I can never '' ''forgive!" Devilman to Jinmen. Jinmen was a large sadistic turtle demon that would not simply kill his victims but instead eat them and they would become part of his shell and would gain pleasure from their suffering, however after a while the faces on his shell would simply fad. One of his victims was one of Akira Fudo's best freinds the young girl Sachiko. Appearance Jinmen resembles a large bipedal tortoise with a forked tongue. He has a noticable muscular physique. Jinmen's shell at times appears a regular shell seen in different images, but the pattern changes when Jinmen devours any lifeform (human, demon, etc.). Personality Jinmen is easily one of the most sadistic and cruel of the Demons, taking pleasure in the suffering of enemies and anything he deems below him, even other demons. Rather than just kill enemies; Jinmen likes to torment them psychologically and physically, keeping faces of his victims on his shell to hear their screams and using the relationships those victims had with other people to his advantage when attacking. Abilities Jinmen's possesses impressive strength, able to effortlessly hold a regular sized human with just one hand. His durability is also high, partly because of his rough skin and shell also make him resistant to most external forces. As a member of the Demon Tribe, Jinmen can physically combine with living tissue, and shape shifting abilities. Jinmen's unique ability is to physically devour living beings and add their faces to his shell. As the faces are able to able to function through Jinmen's shells, Jinmen can use them as shields and psychologically attack his enemies with their moral code. Devilman Whilst the young girl Sachiko is on her way back from the Makimura home on the underground train when she notices the tunnel turn into a cave, pretty soon the whole trains passengers are in a panic. The trains guard comes on and reveal himself as Jinmen, then along with another demon Jinmen eats all the passengers of the train. Almost immediately the disappearance of the train was reported to the news. Akira gets a phone call from the demon, telling him to meet him at a local park, he does so only to find the face of Sachiko crying and screaming, slowly more faces start to appear and eventually, Jinmen reveals his full form as a demon, he taunts Akira who had now fully formed into Devilman and the two fight. Unfortunately for Devilman, Jinmen continuously blocks his attacks with his shell as he comes to the realisation that the people on his shell were still alive. Eventually Sachiko tells him to kill her so he could kill Jinmen, as Jinmen leaps at Devilman but he smashes his fist through the face of Sachiko, instantly killing Jinmen, and all the faces on Jinmen's shell. Devilman Lady Jinmen appears in hell among other demons like Sirine and Agwel. He meets up with Sirine and Vurava and they all go out and attempt to kill Devilman. Later Jinmen attacks Akira and Jun Fudo, showing off some impressive new abilitys such as flight and has a section in his shell that stored other victims of Jinmen with a massive face that could fire electric beams. Whilst fighting Sachiko who was still on Jinmens shell screams at devilman demanding to know why he tore her face off, Devilman hesitates and is shot with one of Jinmens electric beams, the fight continues but Devilman eventually gets the upper hand and smashes him onto the ground, decapitates him, tears his chest open and smashes through the massive face, then blows him up with his Devilbeam. Letting all the souls Jinmen had eaten free. Not long after Jinmen was reincarnated as a tiny small turtle, Jun tries to pet it mistaking it for a real turtle but Akira simply smashed the turtle with a rock. Devilman: The Birth When Professor Fudo, his wife and assistant Yamanobe are excavating in the Himalayas they find an ancient cave hidden within the ice, however they start to find the demons half thawed out from the ice and realize they are starting to awaken, a large chunk of ice the falls from the top of the caves ceiling and crushes Yamanobe, in the wreckage Professor Fudo and his wife see a large silhouette in the distance, mistaking it for Yamanobe they call out to it but then demon Jinmen comes towards them and devours them adding them onto his shell. Shin Violence Jack Jinmen is seen in the desolate city of Tokyo having taken over the body of the leader of a grou of samurai. He joins the Slum King and battles against Jack. more information incomeing. Devilman: The Demon Bird In the second OVA Jinmen was oddly but well placed as the villain of the films opening. He phones Akira Fudo on the phone telling him to meet him in the sewer, he does so and finds the image of his mothers face floating in the air crying. Akira tries to transform but stops himself in case of horrifying his mother, Jinmen reveals himself and starts to beat him around, Akira fights back but accidently hits one of the faces on his back killing it, Jinmen taunts him, enraging devilman were he transforms into devilman and tackles Jinmen into the water, the two battle until Jinmen propels himself at Devilman, but Akira grabs him and rips the shell from his body killing him and his victims. Gallery Jinmen front by ruben 10-d51xzhr.jpg|Jinmen's Fewture toy|link=fewture Odevilman lady 008 131.jpg 193735-jinmen2_large.jpg 376566_177261582405784_1902009470_n.jpg downlo.jpg medicom jinmen.jpg Trivia *He is the last boss of the Famicon videogame. *He has a well detailed figure by Fewture. *His name might be a reference to Jinmen island in Taiwan. *He has a more manga accurate figure by Marmit. *Jinmen may be based on Gamera a giant fire breathing turtle. Category:Demons Category:Villians Category:Deceased Category:Manga charecters Category:Charecters Category:Devilman: Demon Bird Charecters Category:Anime charecters Category:Devil Lady Charecters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Crossover charecters Category:Violence Jack Charecters Category:Devilman charecters